


Look Around, Look Around

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: Tony Stark's Legacy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Cute Kids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, and yes i believe harley keener will become iron lad, broo i made myself cryy, sorta happy ending??, tony's funeral scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Was this inspired by Hamilton?Yes.Do I care?No.OR: Where Harley and Peter meet and come to a conclusion to protect Tony Stark's legacy with their lives. Morgan Stark.





	Look Around, Look Around

People were getting ready to leave. To begin to pick up the pieces of those painful five years.

But, Peter didn't even know where _to_ begin.

He looked over at the small lake. He couldn't see his arc reactor anymore. Peter swallowed an ugly sob. His hands fisted in the pockets of his tux and he bit his lip, looking away. He _couldn't_ look. Not anymore.

"Peter Parker?" The teen looked up and found a boy who didn't look that much older than he was, maybe 18 or 19. "That's...that's who you are, right?" Peter swallowed again and nodded, eyes racing up the other's figure. Then, he smiled. "My name's Harley Keener. I...I was one of Tony's oldest friends." 

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You...you don't look a day over eight-teen." The boy- _Harley_ shook his head and chuckled. 

"Naw," Oh, he had an accent too. "I was 'bout eleven when I met Tony." Peter felt a pang through his chest. "He crashed into my garage and...the rest is history. Well, _now_ it is at least..." 

Then, an awkward silence came over the two. 

"But," Peter looked up again. "'nough 'bout me, darlin'," Harley said. "What's yer story?" 

"Um, well," Oh, how Peter hated to be put on the spot like that. He turned a little and let his arms cross, his hands gripping the sides of his arms as his face went red a little. "He...he came into my apartment one day after school and..." Damn it, his eyes had heated with tears then. Harley didn't say anything. "and.." His voice cracked. "He...he figured out I was Spiderman and then...then I began working with him." 

Peter was actually kind of happy Harley didn't say anything about him being Spiderman. He didn't need that right now.

"I see," The older teen said. "cool." 

Then, another long silence took over, but it wasn't awkward like before. 

The two just stared out at the lake and woods beyond them, Harley's hands in his pockets, head up high, Peter's arms clutching his arms and head bowed down, blinking back tears.

"He..." Peter began, a tear slowly making its way down his face. "He had a _daughter_."

"Two sons, too." Peter gasped a bit and looked up at Harley who was still looking out at the lake. "And a wife. That damn fool." 

Peter sniffed and looked away once more. "Yeah..." 

"But," Harley began. "his legacy...I...I think what he was trying to tell me that day was that...that _we_  are his legacy," He turned towards where Happy, Pepper, and her daughter, Morgan were all waving to everyone, saying goodbye. Peter turned too. "And if his child shares a fraction of his smile or a fragment of his mind." Harley snorted. "Well, world, you better look out."

Peter smiled at that. 

"We're gonna protect her." The younger teen said, walking up beside Harley. "We're gonna protect every smile, every fraction of happiness, every piece of innocence. We're gonna protect it with our lives." 

Harley smiled, nodding, tears watering in his eyes. 

"Tony will live on, through us." 

Peter's smile then turned into a smirk. "What are you planning, Keener?" 

Harley smirked right back. "How about a little Spiderman and... _Iron Lad_ team up?" 

Peter laughed. "You serious?"

Harley nodded. 

"Of course. After all, the world needs a new Iron Man." 


End file.
